Zain
Zain '''is a tan dog with dark brown and white markings, white legs, and brown eyes. He has white on the bridge of his nose and a dark-tipped tail. Backstory Zain and his sister Zahra were born to a wanderer named Ode. Being unable to properly care for her young, Ode abandoned her children on the edge of Ash territory, who were later found and raised by Cyrah as Ash dogs. Zahra and Zain constantly had to fight to prove their worth and loyalty, as they were seen as a burden by Cyrah and the members of the royal family. Zain would sneak out at night to be alone and practice his hunting skills, and grew to be an excellent hunter. He has been praised by his packmates for his abilities, and they tolerate his presence mostly because of this. Personality The first thing one would notice about Zain is that he never says a word, tending to be seen and not heard. He is rather shy, avoiding eye contact and social situations as much as possible. With that being said, he is almost the opposite around just his sister Zahra; he is comfortable around her as they share the same history and they have a deep connection with each other. If he ever talks at all, it's to her, and because of this he prefers not to leave her side. When he's by himself or out hunting, he tends to be laid-back and level-headed, maintaining a calm atmosphere. Due of his anxiety he is a bit of a pushover, and is easily swayed by negative energy towards him. He still cares deeply for members of his pack and would do anything for them. He is intelligent and sympathetic towards others. Appearances '''Short Stories: Losing Sight Episode 2 - Banishment Zain is seen briefly resting with Zahra. Zahra asks if Zain is coming with her and Feoria into the savanna, as they had been given three days to catch a big meal. Zain nods and follows his friends. Episode 3 - Wandering Zain is out on a hunt with Zahra and Feoria. He listens as his friends converse with each other, talking about how Feoria's brother Kwasi had practically forced Zahra and Zain to bring back prey. Kwasi had said that the siblings needed to "prove their worth". This angers Feoria, and Zahra looks at Zain sadly. The trio spot the impala herd running through the valley, after being provoked by an unknown dog. Suspiciously, they give chase. Together they manage to bring down a doe, with Feoria smugly remarking that it was a good thing she was there to help out, as she had been the one to deliver the killing bite. Zain rolls his eyes at her. Zahra reminds Feoria of the dog that was in their territory. After arguing about it, Zahra decides to send Zain off to find out who the stranger is, and to report back to them. Feoria is exasperated, as she knows that Zain won't actually tell ''them what he finds. Zahra ignores her as she carries the prey back to camp, while Zain reluctantly leaves them to go search. He follows an obvious blood trail and eventually finds a wounded female dog (Layali) lying under a fallen log and cleaning her wound. Vultures surround her, drawn by the scent of blood. As Zain approaches, he accidentally scares the birds off, which startles Layali. She emerges from hiding and spots Zain crouched in the grass. She is relieved to see that he is alone and won't hurt her, and asks him who he is. When Zain doesn't reply, she grows frustrated and demands for him to help her, as she is a mamoyo and needs to be treated with respect. Zain panics and is about to run away, but Layali tries to follow him and trips due to her injury. Sympathetically, Zain turns back and helps her up, and tries to show her that he is going to take her to his pack's camp. Zain and Layali soon run into Feoria and Zahra near the entrance to the camp, which leads the Ash dogs to question her identity. Layali does not reveal to the girls that she is a princess, and instead tells them that she is a wanderer. Zain is confused and gives her a look, as she had already told him about her true status, but he remains quiet. '''Episode 4 - Be Our Guest' Zain, along with Feoria and Zahra lead Layali into their home. Their injured friend is welcomed by the trio, but not by Kwasi, who immediately comes up to them and throws a fit. Zahra steps up to defend Feoria, but Zain stays back, close to Layali in case the newcomer would be in any danger. After being treated, Layali exits the healing cave and explains to Zahra that she said something that might have upset Feoria. Zahra goes to check on her friend, and tells Zain to escort Layali to the yearlings' cave where she would spend the night. Zain gestures for her to follow, smiling, while Layali notes sarcastically that he still isn't speaking to her. In the den, Layali sighs that she really is far away from the meadows, reminding Zain that he's the only one who knows her true identity. Episode 5 - The First Colors Zahra and Zain are on babysitting duty. Zain keeps the pups entertained by throwing a bone for them to fetch, while Zahra gets the idea to tell them a story. Feoria teases Zain and asks if he would be the one to tell it, to which he glares back at her. Zahra is the one, and she tells The Story of the First Colors. When she is finished, Layali and Feoria get into an argument over the validity of the tale, so Zahra and Zain sneak away with the pups awkwardly. Episode 6 - Sojourn Zahra and Zain take Layali on a tour of their territory. He looks annoyed with Layali when she mocks their territory, being a "bleak" valley in her eyes. They spot a mouse during the tour, and Zain catches it. Layali complains about the cold rain, and the siblings grow frustrated with her, deciding to head back to camp. Zahra makes a joke about Layali acting like a princess, to which Zain smirks, being the only one knowing the truth. Zahra says she was kidding, though whispers to Zain that Layali must not know she's being rude, being a Wanderer after all. The next day, Kwasi orders the siblings to "make themselves useful" and go hunting. Zahra is annoyed because they just returned from a hunt, but Zain nudges her and shakes his head, telling her that arguing just wouldn't be worth it. Layaii offers to help them, and the trio go out into the territory again. Zahra has a chat with Layali, and eventually convinces Layali to stay with the Pack of Falling Ash. Zain is happy to welcome her, though is a bit wary, knowing her true origins. That night, Zain confesses to Zahra the truth about Layali being a princess from the Pack of Bright Meadows, speaking for the first time in the series within the privacy of the yearlings' cave. Zahra now knows the secret, but decides that they shouldn't tell anyone else, for Layali's safety, though they will continue to keep an eye on her. Episode 7 - Premonitions Zahra and Zain are seen briefly, with Zain's quiet nature being taunted at by Kwasi. Zahra defends her brother, nudging him away. He rushes over to Kichea when her mother scolds her, and whispers to her, telling her that they should find Feoria, who is upset after her fight with Kwasi. They leave camp to go after her, with Layali following. Kichea reveals to Layali that Zahra and Zain are her foster siblings. Zain catches a bee-eater for Kichea, and she shares it with Layali. Zain then goes to the stream, and finds Zahra and Feoria there. Zahra suggests that all five yearlings go on a nightly hunt, during which they run into a patrol belonging to the Pack of Bright Meadows. Layali is recognized, and her cover as a Wanderer is blown. Zain jumps to her defense, protecting her in case Feoria attacks. Family Mother: '''Ode '''Father: ''Unknown'' Foster mother: 'Cyrah '''Sister: 'Zahra 'Foster siblings: 'Kichea, Cada, Jabir, Bahati Gallery Zain ref.png|Zain's reference Mountain.png|Zain showing Layali his home 821.png|Zain helping Layali to her paws 111.png|Zahra and Zain as pups Trivia * '''Zain is an Arabic name, meaning "beauty" or "grace". * Zain's inability to speak is due to an anxiety disorder called selective mutism. Category:Characters Category:Pack of Falling Ash Category:Main Characters